Thoras Trollbane
Thoras Trollbane was warrior king of the human Kingdom of Stromgarde. Biography Thoras Trollbane was a natural born warrior. His people's lands were in the heart of troll-populated areas, and so being ready for battle was simply a way of life. Due to this, he is easily the largest and physically the strongest human king in the Alliance. Thoras was a man of few words only speaking those needed. However, his gruff exterior hid a very sharp mind. This often gives him an advantage when dealing with arrogant men. Trollbane was old friend of King Terenas of Lordaeron, likely known each other since youths and was his closest ally. Though their relationship soured after the war, they still respect each other greatly. Trollbane was also a rival and an enemy of King Perenolde of Alterac. He wielded a mighty axe into battle during the siege of Lordaeron but he was also known to wield the dreaded sword Trol'kalar. The Second War He was one of the human leaders who met at the councils to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. Stromgarde was quick to join the Alliance, following the start of the Second War, sending half of its standing army to the main Alliance forces, for Trollbane felt that glorious battle was to be had with the orcs. But Stromgarde had little chance to show its offensive capabilities, as its other half of the army was defending the Northlands from invasion through the dwarven realm of Khaz Modan, which the Horde led by the Blacktooth Grin had already expanded into. Stromgarde came under heavy assault and losses, but continued to battle through with a resilience the Horde did not expect, its knights and warriors attacking at every turn. But the Horde did manage to destroy a good deal of Trollbane's kingdom, and to continued its march towards the elven kingdom of Quel'Thalas. During the Siege of Lordaeron, Trollbane personally led his surviving troops to cut the Horde's escape through the mountains, preventing the entire Horde from overwhelming Lordaeron. Following the destruction of Alterac after its deal with the Horde became known, Thoras Trollbane petitioned King Terenas to annex the eastern portion of Alterac's territory to Stromgarde in recognition of the latter's sacrifices and valor during the Second War.]] As the Alliance forces made their push to the South, he sent a Stromgarde force under his nephew Danath Trollbane to retake Khaz Modan. After the defeat of the orcs in the Second War, much of the Horde was wiped out, and most surviving orcs were placed in concentration camps. Trollbane, however, fervently disagreed this policy, believing that the orcs were simply too dangerous to be kept alive. He argued with Terenas which was bitter for both as it was an argument between very close friends. When Lordaeron refused to mass execute the orcs, Trollbane sadly withdrew his support from the Alliance. Death and legacy Thoras Trollbane met his end when he was assassinated under mysterious circumstances following the Third War. This was merely the beginning of Stromgarde's darkest hour, as the kingdom soon came under siege by forces of the Syndicate and Boulderfist ogres. The Syndicate and Boulderfist won several battles against the now weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Thoras was succeeded as Stromgarde's ruler by his son, Prince Galen Trollbane. Thoras' nephew, Danath, was the tactical adviser to the Alliance Expedition to Draenor during the Second War, and was believed to have died after Draenor was destroyed and the Dark Portal sealed off; however, Danath has recently been discovered alive at Honor Hold, in the region now known as Outland. Quotes *"We honor your memory, nephew, and your sacrifice. Since the founding of our glorious empire, the path to valor has always been drenched with the blood of heroes." - dedication to his nephew, Danath, in the Valley of Heroes in Stormwind *"That fool! What did he do, let them through?" - upon learning of the Horde's passing through Alterac *"King! Bah. The word sits ill in my mouth. It's an outrage! He betrays us all, damn near destroys us, and this is all he gets? I say prison, if not outright execution!" - referring to Perenolde's house arrest after the Second War Reference *Tides of Darkness(WC2) and Novel *Beyond the Dark Portal(WC2} and Novel *Day of the Dragon Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Lore characters Category:Major characters